


When life left his body.

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: I hope you have liked it, despite this horribly sad ending.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	When life left his body.

His hands trembled for a few intense seconds, then as if time was frozen at the same time as Gregory's body in front of him, Mycroft held his breath. The oxygen painfully stuck in his throat sending a torrent of burning tears to his eyes. He kissed the knuckle of Greg's hand in his covering it with water. His heart was so painful that for a moment he thought he was going to faint, he took the lifeless body of his lover against his and rocked him, as if this simple gesture could make the government forget all his pain, as if this simple gesture could bring back the being he loved the most in the world to life.

When the ambulance arrived it was too late, but Mycroft did not want to leave the policeman, not like that. No matter what the paramedics said, he hung on to Him as if it were the most precious thing in the world. After wrestling with them for several endless minutes, Mycroft let go and ran off. His mind no longer even directing his body, he roamed the city without having where to go.

It was the red cheeks, the swollen eyes, full of tears and the sweat-soaked body that Mycroft reached Westminster Bridge. He was almost virgin of all presence, this feeling of loneliness which he had so much sought to fill during all these Years and which had finally disappeared from his life when Gregory had entered in it, was again present, like an old friend whom she welcomed him in his arms and shook him for a few moments. When Mycroft suddenly trembled, not because of the cold, brisk wind that bit his face, but because that night he had lost half of his being, and that this recent emptiness made him tremble. He felt like his chest was torn in half, and that there was now a gaping hole deep inside him, which originally contained a part of Gregory that was usually always close to his heart.

The gray eyes of the troubled man wandered along the bridge, and again, without controlling his own body, he was standing on the edge of the bridge, on the verge of embracing death, but also on the verge of finding again the love of his life. 

He heard some people shouted in the distance when his feet left the metal railing, but anyway, nothing and nobody, apart from His Gregory, could not have prevented him from joining the icy water of the Thames that night .

His whole body hit the water head on, of course he was in terrible pain, but that pain was only minimal if we had to compare it to the one that resided in his heart. The salty liquid entered his lungs and life slowly left Mycroft to make way for one of his close friend , feared by many of us : death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked it, despite this horribly sad ending.


End file.
